Le Collège des Dragons Rouges
by LizzyChance
Summary: Mon école participe pour la première fois au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'aimerais dire que tout se passera bien mais rien n'est moins sûr. Après tout, comment les autres européens s'accommoderont à une école où les créatures les plus terrifiantes et les plus dangereuses de notre monde volent en liberté ?
1. Arrivée fracassante

**Chapitre I : Arrivée fracassante**

* * *

_Où que j'aille, j'arrive toujours en deuxième, ma réputation me précède, et des fois, il arrive qu'on l'oublie sur l'addition._

_Jarod Kintz_

* * *

_C'était une soirée pluvieuse du mois de septembre. Le train venait d'arriver et les élèves de première année venaient de monter dans des barques pour traverser le lac. James était monté dans une barque remplie de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'appréciait pas la compagnie de sorciers de son âge dans son entourage, ils étaient tous bien trop arrogants et fiers de leurs parents héroïques, ils n'avaient que le mot Griffondor à la bouche et vouaient une haine aux Serpentards comparable à celle que les Sang-Purs vouaient aux nés-moldus. _

_La petite brune assise devant James prit la parole:_

_ \- Bonjour, je suis Elena Carthomby, mes deux parents sont moldus et je ne sais rien de la magie. Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ?_

_ \- Je suis Marco Hornby, commença le grand garçon blond assis à côté de James, ma famillle est composée de sorciers du côté de ma mère et elle espère me voir aller à Pouffsouffle, mais moi j'ai toujours préféré Serdaigle._

_ \- Alga Rosier. Ma famille est une très ancienne famille de Sang-Purs qui sont tous allés à Serpentard mais je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mon père est mort peu après ma naissance. C'était un Mangemort. Ma mère m'a confié à deux de ses tantes françaises deux semaines après qu'il soit mort. Elle est morte un ans après, dans une auberge malfamée de Londres, dit calmement la jeune fille qui était à côté d'Elena, Mais il en reste encore un à se présenter, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers James._

_ \- Je m'appelle James. James Potter. Toute ma famille à été à Griffondor avant moi et j'aimerais bien y aller également. J'aimerais intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison le plus tôt possible. Je sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'y entrer en première année mais mon père l'a fait alors pourquoi pas moi ?_

_ \- Ton père... C'est Harry Potter ? demanda Marco._

_C'est à ce moment-là que James sût qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix. Il entra à Griffondor et sa répartition provoqua un tonnerre d'applaudissement mais il savait qu'ils n'acclamaient que son nom. On lui proposa la place de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Griffondor mais il refusa car il savait que c'était seulement à cause de son père et de son talent à lui._

Le vent froid d'octobre avait pris possession des couloirs du château. Les écharpes rayées aux couleurs des quatre maisons avaient commencé à fleurir un peu partout. Mais James s'en fichait. Il avait appris un mois plus tôt qu'il partait assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en Roumanie le lendemain. Dans une école spécialisée dans l'élevage de dragons. De dragons. James n'en avait jamais vu auparavant et il passerait sa dernière année à les voir tout les jours voler devant sa fenêtre.

Le vent semblait s'être amplifié et faisait voleter ses mèches rebelles autour de son visage. Il resserra sa main sur le lettre qu'il avait reçu le matin même.

_Cher James,_

_Nous avons appris par le biais de ta tante que cette année tu partirais en Roumanie pour assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ton père et moi-même sommes d'accord sur le fait que tu ne dois absolument pas te porter candidat, c'est bien trop dangereux. De plus, qu'en aurait-tu a à faire de l'argent et de la gloire éternelle ? Tout à une fin tu sais, même les champions de leurs écoles. A la fin nous finirons tous égaux, morts. Alors fait en sorte que ça n'arrive pas trop tôt. Comment va ta petite sœur ? Nous avons hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Le colis ci-joint contient une tenue de soirée. Tu en aura besoin. Renvoie-nous ce hiboux le plus tôt possible avec la promesse que tu ne te portera pas candidat pour ce tournoi._

_Nous t'embrassons tendrement,_

_Tes parents_

La lettre était froissée depuis déjà toute une journée. Elle n'avait pas quitté la paume du garçon et elle commençait à se déchirer. James ne voulait pas de l'argent. Ni même de la gloire à y réfléchir. Mais il voulait un moyen d'être différencié de son père. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être respecté pour ce qu'avait fait son père. Il ne voulait plus de l'hypocrisie de tout les autres élèves. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis sincères. Jamais. Parce que tout ceux qui voulaient devenir son amis le faisait par intérêt. Pour pouvoir avoir la chance de passer du temps avec le héroïque Harry Potter. Oui, James en avait marre de ce fardeau constant d'être défini par un nom, par une maison, il voulait être défini pour plus que ça. Pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Et c'était là la plus belle opportunité qu'il ait jamais eu. Ce tournoi c'était sa chance d'être enfin adoré pour ce qu'il était et pas pour son ascendance.

Le vent s'était calmé et les élèves retournaient dans leurs salles communes, le couvre-feu approchait. Et le lendemain serrait un grand jour. Les élèves de septième année allaient décoller pour la Roumanie dans la matinée. Aucun d'eux ne voulait le manquer.


	2. Le feu ne me brûlera pas les ailes

**Chapitre II : Le feu ne me brûlera pas les ailes**

* * *

_Ils disent qu'un bon amour est un amour qui vous assois, vous donne un verre d'eau, et vous tape sur le haut du crâne. Mais moi je dis qu'un bon amour est un amour qui vous lance dans le vent, vous met en feu, vous fais brûler au travers le ciel et vous allume la nuit comme un phœnix; la sorte d'amour qui vous coupe, vous perds dans un feu sauvage et qui vous empêche d'arrêter de courir car vous continuez de brûler tout ce que vous touchez ! Je dis que c'est un bon amour; un qui brûle et fais voler, et vous courez avec !_

_C. JoyBell C._

* * *

_Le matin se levait à la fenêtre ouverte de la petite ferme roumaine de la famille Grace. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil éclairait la petite pièce dans laquelle dormait Elwanda. Mais Elwanda Grace n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Elle était toujours plongée dans ce rêve hypnotique et aérien qui la menait au dessus des Gorges de la Turda à dos de dragon, juste avant de plonger dans les yeux aciers du Noir des Hébrides qui la portait au creux de ses ailes, et de se réveiller._

_Le soleil avait complètement envahi la pièce aux murs de chaux jaunes et aux rideaux blancs. Au pied du lit de bois aux draps blancs, eux aussi, se trouvait une caisse sur laquelle une figurine de Noir des Hébrides qui commençait à émerger du sommeil. Un coup de vent inattendu vint cependant troubler l'harmonie de ce réveil. C'était un hiboux Moyen-Duc qui venait déposer une lettre cachetée sur le sol de terre battue. Elwanda s'étirait en posant ses pieds sur le sol quand le dragon miniature volait vers elle pour lui donner la lettre._

_Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle prenait connaissance du cachet fermant l'enveloppe. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle contenait. Elle en avait imaginé chaque mot, chaque tournure de phrase, chaque virgule au moins un milliard de fois. Oui, Elwanda était heureuse, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle était admise au très grand et très réputé Collège des Dragons Rouges en Roumanie. Elle allais enfin connaître la vie, connaître l'aventure, connaître son double, le miroir de son cœur. Son dragon._

_Un bourdonnement sonore se fit entendre et la fenêtre explosa. Les rideaux prirent feu et un hurlement strident sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter._

Je me réveillai en sueur. Ce cauchemar, encore. Je tournai la tête et vit ma voisine de dortoir qui me fixait. Mon sang battait jusque dans mes oreilles, j'avais besoin de me calmer. Un signe à ma voisine pour lui dire de se rendormir, un sourire rassurant, un manteau enfilé le plus discrètement possible et j'étais sortie. Ma voisine se leva rapidement pour aller fermer la fenêtre alors que juste en dessous, j'étais assise au dessus du vide, sur le morceau de toiture qui abritait la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons. Je fixais le chemin qui rejoignait la réserve, loin derrière les portes du château, attendant quelque chose. Ce que j'attendais ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. On put voir surgir du brouillard la forme massive d'un dragon. Mon Pensedefer Ukrainien ralentit en passant sous la fenêtre alors que je ma laissais tomber entre ses ailes puissantes. Je m'allongeais sur l'encolure puissante de ma créature et m'endormis, rassurée.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans un nid de paille fraîche, abritée sous l'aile de mon dragon qu'il avait ramené de manière à ce que je puisse m'endormir sur son cou et profiter de son étreinte protectrice. Mon dragon me regardait déjà avec ses grands yeux violets et approcha sa tête de mes mains, quémandant des caresses. Caresses que je ne manquai pas de lui donner, avant d'entendre la corne de brune demandant le rassemblement.

\- Allez viens, Fight Back, je dois y aller, on ira se promener après si tu veux, tu n'emmène ?

Le dragon secoua ses ailes en signe d'acceptation, se demandant ce qui pouvait être assez important pour demander un rassemblement aussi tôt dans la journée. Je grimpai entre les deux ailes de mon dragon, et il décolla. Banaliser un vol à dos de dragon est une faute grave, chaque décollage provoque une émotion différente du précédent, ce qui rends chaque instant du voyage magique, chaque vol vous donnait l'impression d'être libre, de se sentir heureux pour la première fois depuis des années.

Fight Back survola le canyon en faisant des acrobaties avec l'aigle des Montagnes qui passait le saluer avant de franchir les portes du château. Une fois arrivé dans la cour intérieure, il me déposa au sol et me fit un signe de tête avant de s'envoler vers ses autres amis dragons.

Les sept estrades, une pour chaque année, avaient été installées en arc-de-cercle, tournant le dos aux portes du château, elles entouraient la plus petite estrade qui servait habituellement au directeur de l'école. Je me dirigeais vers l'estrade la plus à droite du directeur, celle des septièmes années, et m'installa à côté de ma meilleure amie et voisine de dortoir qui me souffla dans l'oreille:

\- Tu t'es encore levée cette nuit, je commence à en avoir marre, ça faisait deux mois que je dormais en paix mais maintenant que je suis de retour à l'école ça recommence ! C'était encore ton cauchemar ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit que ça c'était calmé !

\- Ça c'était calmé, lui répondis-je, je n'ai fait que deux crises pendant les vacances, je crois que c'est lié au fait que j'étais constamment avec Fight Back, les crises n'arrivent que quand je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

\- Parce que tu ne te sens pas en sécurité au château ? m'interrogea ma meilleure amie, perplexe.

\- Pas vraiment c'est que... commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par le directeur.

\- Chers anciens élèves, chers nouveaux élèves, l'annonce que je vous ferais aujourd'hui restera à jamais gravée dans l'histoire de l'école.

Il s'arrêta une seconde qui sembla durer une heure, alors que son Boutefeu Chinois illustrait ses paroles en créant des images dans le braiser qui se trouvait derrière le directeur avec ses ailes. Je serrais ma cape encore un peu plus fort.

\- Le Collège des Dragons Rouges est, comme vous le savez, l'une des plus récentes écoles de magie du continent car elle ne fut crée qu'en 2000, il y a maintenant vingt ans. Mais vous savez sans doutes que l'école ne fut crée que pour réguler la transmission du savoir ancestral qu'est la connexion magique entre sorciers et dragons. C'est donc un honneur pour nous d'être la cinquième école et la plus jeune à intégrer le célèbre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Le silence se fit. Personne n'osait plus respirer de peur d'exploser. Seuls quelques nés-moldus qui s'interrogeaient sur ce que pouvait être ce tournoi continuaient de penser normalement. Les premiers chuchotements ne tardèrent pas à ce faire entendre.

\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? C'est quoi ce truc ? me demanda Eva.

\- Dément ! ... fut la seule réponse que je pus formuler.

Mais Mr Gherman, le directeur de l'école, avait déjà reprit la situation en main.

\- Comme un grand nombre d'entre vous le sait déjà, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une compétition qui a lieu depuis près de sept cent ans entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe: Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Poudlard. Durant cette compétition amicale un champion était sélectionné pour représenter une école, son école. Ils devaient accomplir trois tâches d'une envergure magique immense et y survire. Les écoles accueillaient le tournois à tour de rôle tout les cinq ans et c'est donc un honneur pour nous de l'accueillir cette année pour la première fois de l'histoire de cette école. La décision de suspendre le Tournoi fut malheureusement prise en raison du nombre de mort que le tournoi engendrait. Le Tournoi à cependant reprit vie en 1994 à Poudlard et continué malgré la mort inattendue de l'un des quatre champions. L'opportunité d'intégrer le Tournoi juste après l'Ecole Portugaise de Magie Théorique et Pratique de Faro qui y est entrée il y a cinq ans en faisant valoir ses trois cents ans d'histoire et sa spécialisation dans l'enseignement des potions et de la botanique. Les quatre délégations arriveront en octobre avec leurs candidats, tous âgés de plus de dix-sept ans, avant la sélection des champions qui seront révélés le jour d'Halloween.

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, des exclamations scandalisées de la part des élèves trop jeunes pour participer, euphoriques pour les élèves trop jeunes pour participer qui se réjouissaient déjà d'assister à un événement magique d'une telle envergure alors que mon esprit commençait déjà à vagabonder vers le Tournoi, j'avais dix-sept ans depuis déjà un mois, rien ne m'empêcherais de présenter ma candidature, j'avais toujours rêvé d'aventures, de découvertes, de défis et de dangers, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers incarnait tout ça à la fois, j'avais hâte d'y assister et, dans le meilleur des cas, d'y participer.

Le dragon de Mr Gherman prit son envol et souffla du feu par les naseaux en passant devant les tribunes pour rappeler les élèves au calme avant de retourner poser sa tête sous la main de son partenaire. J'espérais que personne n'avait remarqué la fébrilité avec laquelle j'avais ramené mes mains dans mes poches, si jamais quelqu'un l'avait remarqué, j'aurais perdu toute ma crédibilité.

\- Bien, continua le directeur en caressant la tête de son Boutefeu Chinois, maintenant, retournez en cours, ces-derniers commencent dans exactement sept minutes.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle alors que les élèves se dépêchaient d'aller en cours, la ponctualité était une affaire très importante dans notre école. Mon amie Eva sortit un morceau de pain de sa cape et me le tendit:

\- Je l'ai pris quand j'ai vu que tu allait encore louper le petit-déjeuné, je sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans !

\- Merci vieille, la remerciai-je en croquant dans la tartine.

Malheureusement, j'étais tellement distraite que je me heurtai à un élève de ma promotion que je n'avais jamais croisé auparavant. Je sursautai tellement que je me heurtai à ma meilleure amie, qui se tenait en retrait.

\- Je suis désolée, bafouillai-je à destination du grand brun que je venais de heurter.

\- C'est pas très grave, me répondit l'inconnu, je suis Adrian, enchanté. Vous allez en potions ? s'enquit-il auprès de ma meilleure amie.

\- Oui, répondit simplement celle-ci, rougissant légèrement.

\- Ça tombe bien, je m'y rends aussi, faisons chemin ensemble, proposa Adrian.

\- Deux secondes, le coupais-je, tu est Adrian ? Le petit imbécile qui copiait toujours sur moi en Anglais et en Botanique ? Wow ! Tu as vachement grandi !

\- C'est bien moi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, ravi de voir que je t'ai fait de l'effet !

\- Pour faire de l'effet tu faisait de l'effet, grommelai-je dans ma barbe, j'avais envie de te scalper à chaque fois.

Ma tirade n'eut pour effet que de faire rire les deux autres. Nous fîmes donc route ensemble, échangeant sur les dernières actualités magiques roumaines, à savoir l'élection d'un nouveau ministre de la Magie, Mr Tesador, un ancien Auror très populaire depuis les attentats du 28 février 2018. Adrian s'y connaissait un peu en politique et nous échangeâmes sur les probabilités d'une réhabilitation de l'Ecole Supérieure d'Acrobaties Aériennes où Adrian aimerait continuer ses études et où mon père avait travaillé pendant dix ans. Nous arrivâmes en cours de potion et notre professeure, Mme Sarbesco, décida de nous séparer car elle nous trouvait bien trop bruyants. Je me retrouvai donc à faire équipe avec Marcela, une jolie brune aux yeux bleus limpides qui me surveillaient sévèrement. L'instant suivant ce changement de groupe, un sifflement sonore vers le fond de la classe attira l'attention de notre professeure. Mais c'était trop tard. Le chaudron d'Eva avait d'ores et déjà explosé. Et c'est ainsi que finit notre premier cours de l'année.

* * *

**Salut ! **

**Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le poster, n'ayant pas reçu beaucoup de retours mais mon premier chapitre devait être trop court pour qu'on puisse réellement se faire une opinion. J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, le troisième chapitre est déjà amorcé mais subit un petit blocage pour le moment… Des problème liés aux caractères pas encore tout a fait définis des personnages. En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez aimé et que vous me donnerez vos avis. J'essayerais de publier une fois toute les deux semaines et d'écrire des chapitres plus longs au fil du temps, après tout, mon rendement n'est pas génial, c'est ma première fiction «sérieuse».**

**Bref, bisous et à dans deux semaines !**

**Lizzy**


End file.
